Dance of Water
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Koi Kaze. Nanoka dances in the rain. Short.


Author's Notes: This is set after the first disk. No further into the series than the first four episodes. I'm completely making up the little part about Makie's parent's being farmers, though. (Grin!) It's my first story for "Koi Kaze," so I hope it's received well!

I am posting this in the miscellaneous category until a separate category is made here for "Koi Kaze." After that, it will be moved to the proper place, but for now, we are under "misc."

**Warnings**: Themes of incest, concerning brother and sister. But, if you've watched "Koi Kaze", you would be aware of that. (Grin!)

**Disclaimer**: Nothing here belongs to me, except the plot for this half-baked story.

**Title**: "Dance of Water"

**Date Completed**: February 2, 2006

**Author**: TsukinoHikage

**Rating**: PG

_Drip, drip, drip_… The sound of the rain falling onto the pavement was so soft that Nanoka almost couldn't hear it, but she had already sensed that it was raining. The droplets of water were calling to her, seeking her companionship so that she would dance among their falling bodies.

Living with her mother, Nanoka had learned never to take the rain for granted. Her mother came from a farming family, and their livelihood had depended on the rainfall. It was a ritual that the two of them would dress in plain sky blue _kimono_, racing outside in their bare feet to twirl and dance in the falling rain. Their way of giving thanks for the moisture that fell from the sky; a left-over from Makie's parents.

Even now, the sound of the rain called to her, beseeching that she join them in their private dance. _How can you desert us, daughter? You were the best dancer; even better than your mother! Come, come and join us in our silent dance of water!_

The call was too hard to resist. Climbing to her feet, Nanoka walked across the _tatami_ floor, kneeling down to slide aside the door and reach into the bundle of clothing there. She hadn't yet organized all of her things, throwing much of it haphazardly into the closet and forgetting about it. She knew that the sky blue robe of rain dancing had to be somewhere, though.

Pawing through the mixed pile of cast off clothes, she found it tangled with a shirt that she had grown out of. Throwing the shirt into the corner of her room to later dispose of it, Nanoka carefully stripped off her school uniform and slipped on the comforting coolness of the sky blue robe. Her feet her bare, her hair hanging loosely down her back to tangle with the rough threads of the robe.

Running past the open door of the dining room on her way out, she caught her father's quizzical look. Grinning at him, she threw her hands in the air. "It's raining, Papa!"

There were no other words as she ran outside, feeling the first drops of moisture soaking into her skin. Surely her father would remember the times they had all danced in the rain, thankful for what they were given! How could he forget? She felt the wet pavement beneath her feet, dancing off it and onto the giving earth, full of moisture.

Freedom! How else could she be free from the worries of her life except by dancing in the rain? She could even forget the gruffness that Koshiro offered when she danced. It wasn't a planned dance, more of a movement of the body, but it was her tribute to the rain. That first day she had met Koshiro, without knowing he was her brother, was the finest she'd ever known! He had been older, but something about Koshiro had drawn her.

Now, she knew that she had been drawn to him because they had the bond of siblings. But why did he have to be so mean, so abrupt, when before he had been sweet, even crying in front of her? Nanoka couldn't figure out Koshiro's actions, so she didn't even try. Letting the refreshing droplets of rain fall on her welcoming body was enough to let her forget her big brother's reluctance to accept for -- at least for a little while.

_Drum, drum, drum_… The rain pelting the covering of his umbrella seemed to bore right into Koshiro's head like a mantra. It was as if there were thousands of Buddhist monks chanting loudly right next to his ear. His heart was frantically trying to keep pace with the shock he was feeling, seeing his little sister dancing so innocently in the rain.

The plain sky blue _kimono_ she was wearing was one he had never seen before, but he didn't really care, because it was plastered against her body. The body of a fifteen year old: not quite yet filled out, but still beautiful. Her breasts wouldn't reach their complete fullness until she lost her virginity, Koshiro knew. But why was he thinking about that!

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts_, he screamed to himself, his eyes pinned on the twirling form of his little sister. Why had she come to live with them, torturing him every day with her presence?

She was beautiful, though, and Koshiro couldn't ignore it. "Genetic sexual attraction," was the clinical term; he had found that out when he did some discreet research to see if he was as alone as he felt. It was disgusting, wasn't it, having those feelings for his little sister?

But he just couldn't think of her as a sister! Genetic sexual attraction was what it was: a condition where two people who are related and have been apart find themselves more attracted to each other than they might be to complete strangers. Koshiro told himself that if he thought of it in clinical terms like that, he would be able to ignore what he was feeling.

How much more could he take, seeing her like this in the rain? "Nanoka! Come in now. Dinner will get cold."

"Okay!"

A life-saving call from their father, who poked his head out just enough to call to his daughter. No admonishment for her strange deed? If Koshiro had done something like that when he was young, Zenzo would have yelled that he would catch pneumonia. The old man was probably too glad to have her with him to want to punish her, Koshiro decided.

As Nanoka disappeared inside, Koshiro let his body sag with relief, the umbrella dropping to the ground so that now he too felt the whispering droplets of rain. She was so beautiful, but he would have to ignore those feelings. She was his sister, dammit!

It just wasn't right.

Wasn't it?


End file.
